kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Weeaboo Ball Run (episode)
Weeaboo Ball Run is the sixth chapter of The Beatles At The Literature Club. Synopsis 'AUTHOR'S NOTE; As surprising as this might seem to some, I haven't read Steel Ball Run yet. And yet here I am, trying to make a "parody" of it. I should also note that this isn't a COMPLETE parody, it's just loosely based on it. Also, this is where things get so self-aware it makes Monika look like a joke by comparison. ' It's the day of the festival. And of all days, this is the day Natsuki and Yuri expected to be walking to school with Sayori. But Sayori isn't answering their texts, which makes them get slightly concerned. So, instead of going to school, they go to Sayori's house to see if she's alright. They gently open the door, and they find..... she's still sleeping. That big dummy! It's festival day! So Natsuki wakes her up and gives her a cookie. Sayori then says "ehehehe" and makes eggs and toast for them in return. With Dadsuki in jail and out of commission, Sayori offers to look after Natsuki instead. Natsuki agrees. Once they're all done with eggs on toast, they get changed, ready for school. While walking to school, the three of them see a bizarre sighting in the distance. It was Luke and Peter dancing to this song they had never heard before, accompanied by a girl who looked to be a similar age to them. Natsuki thought the song was complete and utter trash so she marched over to them and changed it to Snow halation. Ah yes, Honoka would be proud. Speaking of Honoka, she and the other members of U's are also at Griffin Street Academy for some reason. Luke, Peter, and the girl that was with them. then go to school with the girls and somehow manage to arrive to school on time. Once arriving to school, Luke and Peter are shocked to find Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, Josuke Higashikata, Giorno Giovanna, Jolyne Cujoh, Johnny Joestar, Gyro Zeppeli, the Josuke from JoJolion, and some of their JoBros there too. Luke couldn't believe his eyes! It was as if ten million fireflies lit up WORLD as he fell asleep! These characters from a manga and anime series he and Peter adored, are right there in front of them! Luke didn't even question why they're there and how they got there, what mattered was that they were there. But they just looked so fine, Luke and Peter just had to speak. And they did. Luke and Peter said it was an honour to meet them. Insert "yare yare daze" here. Peter then asked Joseph why he fell in love with a girl who was a lot younger than him. Something about this line made Luke feel uneasy. It was as if he was lying, or being hypocritical by asking Joseph that question. But Luke wasn't sure why. Had Peter shown signs of doing the very thing he's critiquing Joseph for? Has he ever shown signs of love for anyone younger than him? Could this be something more than just a question, or is it something more? I guess we'll '''never '''know. Category:Episodes Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Episodes